1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a miticidal method for inhibiting development of mites.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Parasitic mites cause damages to plants such as citrus fruits, apple tree, tea, cotton, cedar, rose, carnation and other various trees, vegetables, ornamental plants and to animals and the others. It is trouble to control the mites because an average life of mites is about 20 days and developments of mites for ten and several times per year have been found.
In the development of mites, larvae and ova of mites are included. Accordingly, it has been required to find a miticidal compound which has imagocidal, larvacidal and ovumcidal effects for a long period.